Losing is No Option
by BlueEyedKlutz
Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon, only to change his mind and come back. What if what he found wasnt the Bella he once knew? What if her life was just one big lie? Action, Adventure, Drama, Romance and Jealousy, who doesnt love a bit of that? Summary sucks I know, but its better than it sounds! ExB story, Please Read&Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

He's gone.

He's really gone.

He's just…gone.

I felt nothing. Just numbness. It may have been shock, or loneliness - I didn't know - but none of that mattered because he was gone. E - Ed - Edward. Gone. I couldn't stop just repeating it in my head. He left me, even though he claimed he loved me, forever.

And now he's gone, because I'm not GOOD ENOUGH for him, he doesn't WANT me anymore. This thought made me furious. How dare he.

He lied to me all this time; giving me hope, making me fall in love with him, and then just leaving without any evidence to say that he wasn't just a figure of my imagination. But not even that would drag me out of my comatose state.

Each day I would drag myself out of bed and put on a brave face for my dad, when really I just wanted to crawl up in a corner and let the sorrow take over my numb being. I didn't talk to anyone - if not approached before hand - I stopped all things related to music and I didn't step foot out of the door unless it was extremely needed.

But today, today was different. Why should I shy away in my room, hiding from the world, just in case something outside reminds me of them? I shrugged into my coat, grabbing my keys, my bag and a pack of twiddle-sticks, before marching outside to the fresh, open air and jumping into my truck.

Heading down to La Push I turned up the radio and rolled my old rusty window down. Today was an unusually sunny day in Forks, a day that I used to dread waking up to when the Cullen's lived nearby, oh how times have changed.

I parked up I front of a small hut like house, and ran to the garage next door. Tapping lightly on the door, I peeked my head round the corner to find the one I was searching for asleep in his old worn-out rabbit, that he had been working on for as long as I could remember.

I quietly tiptoed over, opened the driver's door and climbed in. I reached over to the steering wheel and honked the horn, hard. He screamed and looked round frantically to examine his surroundings, before his eyes fell on mine and that cheeky one-sided grin made its way onto his face.

"Hey sleeping beauty," I said innocently, "I thought that the story went a little differently, you were on a bed I seem to remember, you know, were most people sleep.

"Har har har" he said sarcastically, "and who would you be then? My handsome prince?" he continued, quite amused with his own inside joke, which I didn't find funny in the slightest. "N'aw come on Bells, you know I'm just playin' with you." He leaned over wrapping one long arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him so my head was lying on his right shoulder.

"I was just lonely, that's all, and you were the first person that came to mind."

"Well, my beautiful princess, I'm honoured. And it seems like you came to the right person. I've been working on this car all night long and I could use some help from my best friend to get it finished." He urged, but I wasn't biting.

"Oh so, its princess now is it?" I said looking up at him. He gave me an apologetic look, one that he knew I just couldn't stay mad at and helped me up out of the car.

"You order the pizza, and I'll get started under the bonnet," he yelled as he went round the back to get his tools. I sighed and pulled my phone out, dialling the closest pizza delivery place.

"Hello," I asked when someone picked up the phone but stayed unusually quiet.

"Hello, Isabella," an all too familiar voice said confidently.

Oh my god it's…


	2. Authors Note

I will put up Chapter 2 for you guys to read, as soon as I get some reviews.

Please

Please

Pleasse

Please

Please

Please

REVIEW!

Thanks

-Rach J


	3. Chapter 2

"H-How?" I breathed out, unable to finish my sentence. Somehow, he seemed to understand what I was trying to say.

"Now, Now, Isabella. With all the things you know I am capable of, how are you are so surprised that I can hack a simple cell phone?" He taunted me.

"B-But, I r-rang t-the...Pizza," I stuttered, stupidly.

"Look, Isabella. I am losing my patience. Are you going to listen to me?" He asked beginning to get annoyed. "Or do I have to make you?" He continued menacingly. I shuddered in fear, why would he ring me? After all this time. He said that he sending me here, with no contact to anyone, was keeping me safe. And here he is, talking to me on my cell phone, just a few years later. I was so confused and quite frankly, scared. What could have happened that was so bad it had changed his decision, which he was so sure of before?

"Bella, come on. I'm just playing with you. You still there?" His voice pulled me out of my thoughts, and I decided it was a good time to voice my fears.

"What happened, Diego?" I asked, my voice nothing more than a whisper.

"There is some...people, Bella. They've found out about you, and me, and everyone. They are intrigued by us, and what we do, but also for our abilities, our powers. They're... collectors. They collect powerful beings, and we just made the top of the list. It's very unsafe for you mostly, as you don't know any proper techniques to protect yourself. We need to meet. Tonight. I will text you a time and place, just be there, I will explain everything then. Goodbye Miss Isabella." I'd never heard him struggle for words before; he was always so sure and informative.

"Wait!" I shouted when I realised just how much I didn't know. I couldn't just wait till he decided it was time to meet, "who are they?" I thought that this was the most important question for me to ask at this point of the conversation.

"Bella...have you ever heard of the Volturi?"


	4. Chapter 3

"The Volturi?" I asked stunned. I couldn't figure out why they would want a simple human so badly. Why they were so determined to get to me, that it was important for me to know how to defend myself, if push came to shove.

"Yes, Bella. Are you familiar with the vampire 'Royals' as some put it? Of course I see nothing royal about them, sadictive creeps. They sit high and mighty on huge thrones, looking down on what they say is the 'less superior' species; Humans. They have no respect for them, maybe their arts and sciences, but not the actual beings that most vampires count on for survival." He rambled on. Honestly, I had forgotten all about being on the phone with Diego until his outburst.

"Actually, Di. I am familiar with them. I have heard many stories and tales of the three dark rulers, their wives, the guard and their followers. But I have never had any interest in them, they are powerful 'kings' of their kind - so why the sudden interest in me? And us?" Despite the fact that I was very confused, I felt the fear creeping back in, and it took all I had to push it away, lock it up and concentrate on the problem in hand: I was being hunted by a large group of very powerful and blood-thirsty vampires. Great, I thought sarcastically, just my luck. Well done Bella, you did it again. Put yourself in danger - how? I don't have a clue - and therefore, the people you love, who surround you in your everyday life are in danger too.

"Well, I am not surprised that you were informed about them. They have very strict rules, Bells, as you probably already know, and you being human would not help your case, if they found out about you. Of course, they were able to find out anyway. But how?" He seemed to trail off in thought, and I took this time to think over everything

I've done in life. I didn't know how long I would have left. It was a scary thought, but also very true. I thought back, starting from my first day of school. Continuing thought-out my life here at Forks. My friends: Angela, Jessica, Eric, Mike, Tyler and, eventually, Lauren. My father, sitting at the small kitchen table, cleaning his gun, with a can of beer, and small plate with a sandwich and a packet of chips on, and an unread newspaper, just waiting beside him, ready when he was. I pictured him ordering pizza, whilst spread out on the largest sofa, watching some sort of game on the sports channel.

And finally, my new family - or old, depending how you look at it - and my one and only true love. Edward. As much as it hurt to even think his name, the memories that flooded my mind brought a huge smile to my face and a tear to my eye. We used to be so happy, what happened? That's when I noticed, one memory stand out from the rest.

I was standing in the small kitchen, of my home. The kitchen cupboards were a dirty white (yellow if you want to follow the book) colour, matching the small table and chairs somewhat in the centre of the room. The walls were painted a pale green, which was not exactly to my liking, but complimented lovely with the darker green in the clock, vases, pictures, and patterns of the material on the pieces of furniture through to the living room and down the hall to the front porch.

I stood, tapping my fingers on the workspace, and bobbing my foot up and down impatiently, as I waited for my Edwards arrival. Not long after I heard the roar of an engine outside my house, and it brought a huge smile of joy and relief to my face. I all but ran to the front door, finding a very handsome god-like Edward standing at the open door. He lent on the wall casually with his arms crossed, the one sided crooked grin that I loved the most on his lips.

After a few minutes of me just standing there, they came slowly walking over, and put his arms round my waist, pulling me closely into him. He gave me one soft kiss, before pulling me out the door, and locking up for me as I made my way to the car.

Of course, he was there before I was, standing with the door open ready, like the gentleman I know and love him for. We were taking advantage of his families' well-needed hunting trip. They had been so worried of me being hurt by an angry and broken hearted Victoria, that they had been tracking her down and missed each and every hunting trip, that they were usually fond of having. Edward hunted yesterday so we could have some alone time today, something we never seemed to be able to enjoy.

It wasn't until we were walking through the front door of his house that I realised that not one of us had spoken.

"Is everything alright, Edward?" I asked, concerned.

"Yes, love. As long as you are by my side, I am the happiest man on earth. As selfish as that makes me, there is not a lot that could take me away from you Bella. Death, maybe, or if it means keeping you safe. I love you so much, Bella. More than my own life or happiness." I was shocked by his sudden sincere honesty, and couldn't help worry about what brought him to say all that. He must have given this a lot of thought, and every word he said repeated itself in my head without my consent. I thought it was best to just leave it there, and talk about it some other time. Right now was our time.

I sat him down, jumping on his lap and cuddling in. I whispered a soft 'I love you' and he returned my gesture with a passionate kiss. I loved him, and for some strange reason - that I will forever be grateful for - he loved me too, and we would love each other forever more.

I didn't know I was crying until I felt a few tears roll off of my nose and chin. When I looked up into the mirror, my cheeks we stained with wet tears, my eyes showed nothing but hurt, abandonment and... love. I still loved him, with all my heart, and this is exactly what he wanted to avoid. He said that he would put all of his happiness on the line, just to keep me from getting hurt. And then it struck me!

He wouldn't, would he? No! Well, maybe? It does sound like Edward, but would he lie to me? Yes, if it kept me safe. But, would he leave, when he still loved me, lying to me about his affections, just to keep me safe, healthy and alive? Yes, that's sounds just like Edward. I can't believe I didn't see this before!

I said a quick good bye to Diego, and thought about how much I missed who used to be, and how I missed Diego who was not only my guardian, protector, trainer and peace keeper, but also my best friend, my brother.

"Watch out for my text," he authorised. "And stay out of trouble," he added like an afterthought, in big brother mode.

When I got to my bedroom, I pulled off my jacket - placing the rest of my twiddle-sticks on my desk - and got changed into my pyjamas. I quietly slid under my covers and closed my tear filled eyes, thinking of all the new information I had been given as

I drifted off to sleep. My last thought was, 'this is some sick joke. First of all, I am alone, with no Edward, unable to go after him, living a normal, boring life, and as soon as there is any danger or - dare I say - excitement, I figure out what Edward really did, and I can't go after him because it would put him and his family in danger. I promise myself though, I WILL be reunited with my family even if it's the last thing I do.

And finishing on a sorrow filled note, I drifted off into the darkness, hoping that tonight, wasn't my last.


	5. Chapter 4

"Again!" Diego shouted, and I ran at full speed towards Andrew, a member of my team. He grabbed my left arm, spinning me around, and pinning me to the hard cold ground, with in seconds.

"This is impossible," I moaned, my voice muffled, as the side of my face was squashed to the floor. "I don't case if I am this...'Chosen one'...I hate it, and I'm no good at it!" I shoves him off behore storming away.

"You need motive!" Diego shouted to me,"Maybe your precious Edward good be your motive." He continued in a menacing voice.

I froze. "What do you mean?" I asked, turning around to face him.

"He smiled, "maybe if we...gave him a visit...roughed him up a bit...then you would want to work a little harder" he mused.

I saw red, and before I knew it, Andrew was charging at me. No, not at me. Past me. He was going after Edward! I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist before tackling him to the ground, as he tried to squirm out of my hold.

He grabbed my hands, unlocking my hold around him, and jumped up, staring down at me, before turning to leave again. I grabbed his foot and pulled hard. I didn't know what happened? First of all he was there, standing over me, next minute I pulled on him, and he went flying to the opposite end of the clearing than he was heading to. I was shocked. Did I do that?

I saw him brush himself off, as the reat of my team came through the trees beside me, smiled on the faces, and hands clapping in different rythms.

"Well done my Bella," Diego smiled at me. He elped me up and then continued, "I think your powers are starting to develop. It won't be long now darling. It won't be lond now."

Let me explain.

I got a text from Diego just a few days after our last conversation, and we met up in a large clearing, not far from the Cullen's old house. There I met the team. Andrew, Sophia, Adrianna, Hubert and Lucian (they were brothers) Matthew, Mara and Nina (the twins) Stephan, Elizabeth, Johnathan, Kristen, Anthony, CeCe, Cameron, Riley and hope, along with Diego and his mate Ava, who acted as our Mother and Father of our huge family.

Not everyone had powers, but everyone, apart from myself were 'mythical'. Of course they really did exist, and I was now apart of them. I too, was not quiet human, and it came as a suprise to me. I was supposed to be 'the chosen one' as they had put it. They said that there was a prophecy, were there was an 'evil' coming. People who wanted to deistroy all inhuman creatures, bar themsleves, and control not just human beings, but the world. It all seemed very action hero to me, but I was supposed to be this sort of Witchy-powerful human thingy...iwasnt really sure. They said I was born with it in my blood, but it wasn't until my 18th birthday had past, that I would start to feel different and with practice I would soon have three powerful abilities.

It was all so much to take in, and I felt so much responsability be pushed onto me.

I soon became close to everyone and found out about the powers and personalities. They were all very good fighters - they took turns in teaching me - but some had an extraordinary abilities.

Ninn and Mara were twins, and both vampires. One could control fire and the other Water.

Diego was a vampire, and the leader of our team, father to our family.

Ava was Diego's mate, she was also a vampire and the mother of our family. She was sometimes known as the 'weather witch' as she could control the weather.

Amelia was another vampire, and could find someones mate. She told me that she believed that Edward was my mate, but couldn't be certain until he was somewhat in range of her ability.

Matthew could make illusions and Sophia had invisibility. They were both vampires and each others mate.

Johnathan was a vampire and an amazing fighter, but had no real power. His mate however, Adrianna, was a healer. She could heal any wound with just one touch of the area.

Riley, Cameron and Stephen were Shifters. They shifted into wolves, just like my old friend Jacob did.

Kristen, Anothony and CeCe were siblings, and the were wizards. They did no longer need there wands, but just need to say or think of a spell to actual perform it.

Hope was also a...witch I suppose you could say. She had some power in spells (etc) but her main ability was the abilty to control the four elements. She was so small, smaller than alice, but still had so much power. She was very shy, and I didn't spend much time with her, but I would still give my life for hers.

And here I am. Finally getting my powers, and all I could think was...

Where is Edward now?

Edward's POV

"Alice? What are you doing?" I shouted, as he jumped up on my back. I had been so distraught with the absence of my love. My Bella. I felt as if I had ripped my dead, non-beating heart out, and threw it into the sea. Just to watch it drift away, and leave me hollow and in so much pain. It was of thoughs 'I left my heart with you' times.

I shoved Alice off of my back, as the sorrow overwhelmed me once again, and slowly walked back over to the half drained deer I had settled for not moments ago. Kneeling down to drink it dry, I saw Jasper leaving, alice in tow. Poor jasper. I feel so guilty, but that guilty is nothing compared to the loneliness I feel with my beautiful Bella so far awy, and not in my arms.

I felt like jhust going back to my old apartment, and crawl up in a cold corner were I would let sorrow take over my body, just like I used to before Alice came and literally dragged me home.

I couldn't leave my family again. I couldn't let them suffer for my decision. With a sigh, I stood, bent over my prey and slowly looked over to the lake.

I saw pain-filled, golden eyes staring back at me. How I wish I could of been looking into thoughs big, choclate browns eyes, that I loved so dearly. Maybe I could just...no! She diserves a life. A happy, human life...without me...that's what hurts so much. Knowing that I will never see her again, and its all my fault.

"Edward?" I heard my mother, Esme, whisper from somewhere behind me. I was so caught up in my agonising pain that I did not hear her approach.

As I turn to look up at her, her face fell. She must have seen all my pain, sorrow, loneliness and self-hatred that I felt, on my face. My mother could always read me so well.

"Oh Edward," she breathed out, her eyes pricking with tears that would never be shed. She ran over, engulfing me in a motherly hug, as I cried dry sobs. I sighed in her warm imbrace, and fell to my knees. She slowly kneeled down next to me and lifted my chin to look into her eyes.

"I lost her mom," I whimpered. Her eyes looked so sad, and there was so much pain, and pity in the atmosphire, I just could not stand it any longer.

I stood up quickly and said,"I going after her. I can't just sit here any longer. I love her, and I've come to realise, I just can't live without her. I need her with me, were I can love and protect her. Even if that means forever. I will give her anything she wants. Anything. I just need her back, if she will even take me..." My moms eyes lit up instantly and she jumped upn, squeezing me tightly. Just then the rest of my family ran into the clearing, huge smiles on there faces. They must have heard.

I looked around at the relief and joy on everones faces. All apart from Alice. I frowned when I saw the confusion and worry that lay there, and asked, "what's wrong Alice?"

She took a deep breathe before explaining her strange behaviour. " When I heard that you were going after her, I decided to search her future, I haven't seen her in so long. But when I tried, there was...nothing. I can't see her. I'm sorry Edward. But I don't know where she is, what she's doing or if she...if she alive." She concluded, looking to the ground.

"No...no she has to be. That's why I left her, to keep her safe, alive. That's the only reason! She can't be, she just can't. I...I need her." I shouted, before running in the direction of forks.

Suddenly I felt a hige force on my chest, for I was flung backwards, and hit the tree, causing it to fall down with force of the impact. I looked around startled and saw a red eyed vampire staring at me from were I had been running to.

He ran upto me and grabbed me by the kneck, tried to rip off my head in the process, but I was too startled and groggy to act fast. I felt his grip tighten, then syddenly vanish and I looked up to see two large woves and two golden eyed vampires, tearing him limb from limb and then burning him to ash in the few seconds it took me to run over and my family to do the same thing.

"Well..." A male voice said, and I looked up to see it was one the vampires, patting a female vampire on the back gentally and smiling down at her," that was exciting, wasn't it?" He asked, sounding playful.

"Yes hun, very exciting." She said, sarcastically, before standing up on her toes to give him a quick kiss. They turned to us, stepped forward and intoduced themselves.

"I'm Johnathan, and this is my mate Adrianna. Its very nice to meet you. Although, I wished for better circumstances." They laughed, quietly.

He turned to the wolves, extending his hand to motion to them, "This is Cameron, and Riley. Friends of ours. Please, guys, go and shift back, so we can talk properly." They nodded and left for the trees behind. They cane back moments later and we all shook hands and intoduced oursleves. I thanked them several times, for saving my life. They said they knew him, and he thought that I was helping these knew people I'd met, so he wanted me 'out of the picture' as they had so nicely put it.

"Why don't we go back to our place, we can talk and, you can meet the rest of our...family." He seemed hestitant about the word 'family' and they all exchanged a quick glanced at each other.

"That's a wonderful idea, show us the way..." Carlise spoke up, ever so politely. He had a beaming smile on his face a hint of curiousity in his eyes. I wanted to be with my Bella so badly, but my family needed me right now, so...I could wait a few or hour hours, right? Er...sure...that's...possible...isn't it? Well, I'm gonna try anyway.

When we got there, my eyes went wide in awe. It was so big, and beautiful. We could hear music from inside and cheeerful laughs.

"Honey, I'm home," Riley one of the wolves, joked as he entered the house. No one was there, and we all realised they were in the room were the music was coming from.

They walked up the stairs and across the hall, as we followed behind them. We could hear the music getting louder as me got nearer, and we politely waited some distance back, as they opened up the door wide.

What I was expecting to see, was not what I saw at all. Lots of men and women were all very cheerfully and excitedly dandcing and singing around to the loud beating modern music. I heard the music playing, but what caught my attention was their amazing singing voices. I could not see their faces, but stepped forward into the room behind everyone else as I took pleasure in watching them. I could not help but smile and as I looked around, it seem like it was contagious.

Six women - who I belived were not exactly human - stepped forward to centre stage. They all took turns in singing the lyrics as they did the same dance routine. They had their backs to us as everyone else faced our way. I lent my back against the wall as I watched this enthusiastic display of true happiness. And the song played on...

"All About Tonight, by Pixie Lott"

I bought a new pair of shoes

I got a new attitude, when I walk

'Cause I'm so over you

And it's all about tonight

I'm going out with the girls

Ready to show all the boys what I got

I'm letting go of the hurt

'Cause it's all about tonight

Yeah the night is alive

You can feel the heartbeat

Let's just go with the flow

We've been working all week

Tomorrow doesn't matter

When you're moving your feet

It's all about tonight

We'll be dancing and singing

And climbing up on the tables

We'll be rocking this party

So tell the DJ don't stop

Grab someone if you're single

Grab someone if you're not

It's all about tonight

And boy I'm not hanging on

'cause I threw all your drama away

Had something good but it's gone

Yeah it's all about tonight

They got the music so loud

So I won't I hear the phone if you call

And we're so over now

'cause it's all about tonight

Yeah the night is alive

You can feel the heartbeat

Let's just go with the flow

We've been working all week

Tomorrow doesn't matter

When you're moving your feet

It's all about tonight

We'll be dancing and singing

And climbing up on the tables

We'll be rocking this party

So tell the DJ don't stop

Grab someone if you're single

Grab someone if you're not

It's all about tonight

Tonight, tonight, tonight

Tonight, tonight, tonight...

Yeah the night is alive

You can feel the heartbeat

Let's just go with the flow

We've been working all week

Tomorrow doesn't matter

When you're moving your feet

It's all about tonight

We'll be dancing and singing

And climbing up on the tables

We'll be rocking this party

So tell the DJ don't stop

Grab someone if you're single

Grab someone if you're not

It's all about tonight

They all song beautifully, and as the music s stopped they all cheered and turned to see who their new guests were. That's when I saw her. Standing, not 3 feet away from me, with beautiful, chocolate brown eyes, was...my Bella.

"Bella?" I breathed out, as she stiffened in total shock. I couldn't belive she was here, and surrounded by so many inhuman creatures. How did she get here? Why was she here? Has she been here all along? Not so far away from me? I can't belove she was living right under my nose, and I didn't even know how close she really was to me.

"Edward." She breathed, a smile slowly appearing on her beautiful face. Before I could do anything, she had run towards me, at immence speed, and her arms were wrapped tightly around my neck. She nuzzled he head closer into my neck and leant her head on my shoulder, sighing content.

"Edward," she whispered down my ear as I pulled her in closer, putting face in her hair, and kissing her head several times - it was a force of habbit, just something I was so used to doing, which was surprising considering the length of time we've spent apart.

She pulled away suddenly, and took a few steps back. As I looked into her eyes, I saw that she was scared, no terrified, of something, and it brought her so much pain to put this distance between us. I'd missed her so much, and I just wanted her in my arms once again.

I took a hesitant step forward, and she took one backwards at the same time. "Bella? What's wrong?" I asked, terrified she would say she didn't want me around anymore.

"You...you have to leave." She stated sorrowfully. It was like my whole world just colapsed,"all of you. You all must go." Added, looking at all of my family. I walked put to her, putting one arm on her waist and hold her hand in the other.

"Bella? What's...what's wrong? You want me to leave?" I asked, in so much pain, I don't think a simple human could stand it, I could bearly stand it. "Did you move one? Like I asked you to? I understand. It was a terrible thing I did to you. Not exactly the leaving part, but...the liying. I lied Bella. Your my mate, my one true love. I could not live in a world were you didn't exist. I love you so much Bella, I just couldn't let you be put in so much danger, especislly because of me. Please say you forgive me my Bella, because I honestly don't know what I would do if you said no. I could not...survive, if I had to leave you again. Please Bella, I can't just go, I love you. So much." I almost whispered to her, it hurt to much for any loud words. I stared into her eyes the whole time, not even blinking.

"I know," she whispered.

"You...knew?" I asked, dumbstruck.

"Yes. I of been human Edward...but I wasn't stupid. I realised eventually, not so long after you left actually. About 2months maybe? I've been here ever since. This is my family. And they keep my secret as safe as can be asked for. I'm not as human as I seemed, I'm not fully-human. I live here now, and love them, but we are not people you want to be around Edward. You could get hurt. Go home, with your family, and live a long, happy life. Its what you diserve. If you stay, you could be...be killed, edward. Please grasp that. Its not safe, I'm sorry. I love you" she tried to pull away, and walk out, but I would not let her go so easily, not when I just got her back.

"Bella? Don't go. I don't care, it doesn't matter. There is no life worth living if its not with you. I love you so much Bella. And I promise, I will never let you go." I said, as I pulled her in closer, and brought my lips to hers with soft kiss. When we broke apart, I saw a huge smile on her face.

"I love you, Edward Cullen," she whispered, before the room, which was silent thoughout our exchanges, lifted with cheers and laughs.

"Aww" I heard all the females say, as they hegged Belle tightly.

Just then a man rushed in the room, cheeks strained with recently shed tears, and his heartbeat and breathing erratic. Everyone froze, as the man struggled to speak. Bella rushed over, along with a man and two women, and started asking questions.

The only words the man could choke out was, "There here."

Everyone, apart from our family, started to panic and as I looked around in the chaos I noticed domething, "Where is Bella?" I chouted over all the hustle and bustle. Everyone stopped as there faces held nothing but shock and panic.

"She's gone after them, hasn't she?" A small, shu lady asked. The nam standing slosest, who seemed like the one in charge only nodded.

We all snapped out of it, and ran, full speed, following Bella's scent. I noticed, as I looked aroung at everyone, that some were being carried by others, and some had shifter into wolf form. I didn't quite know what everyone...was, but they were deffinately not all vampires...but what was Bella? If not 'fully-human'? But that didn't matter right.

All that matters, is getting my Bella Back.


	6. just an authors note

Hey guys

I'm just saying sorry for all the for all the spelling problems in my previous chapters. My laptops been down so I have been writing off blackberry and it doesn't have a spell check L but my laptops on again YAY! XD

so ill be writing more often and hopefully have my next chapter up either later today or tomorrow

I'm thinking off putting two chapters up just to say sorry

SEE YOU GUYS SOON X

-Rach J


	7. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter, hopefully no mistakes in here, sorry again.

Bella's POV

I didn't know what I was going to do when I got there, I just knew that I had to run. Run as fast as I can, to get her back. When Lucian came barging into our music room, he told us that 'they were here' but what no one else had realised is that they had taken someone. Someone who had to be with Lucian at the time. And that person was not his brother Hubert, who was standing behind him, breathing heavily, and keeping out the way. No. It was Chloe, the only other person who would have been with them, when they were out today. Chloe spent all her time with Lucian - well he was her mate - and when I looked around the room, she was nowhere to be found. I'd looked straight at Lucian, and he gave me a knowing look, followed by a small sob, as he hung his head.

I ran through the trees, only noticing how fast I was going when I had to stop. I must have been going at the pace of a vampire. So I was getting better at this? That was reassuring, I would need as much of my extra strength and speed as possible if this turned into a fight.

Just then I heard a LOT of fast approaching footsteps from behind me. I pushed myself and jumped over the obstacle that had forced me to halt. It was a large river, with no way around, so I figured I would just go over. It was surprising how easy it was for me to jump over it, but I couldn't think of that now. I couldn't think of how I was becoming so much more inhuman, than human recently, or how quickly my powers seemed to be emerging from nothing, not how I had my Edward back in my life and how much I loved him, or how it seemed so surreal that I was here, right now, doing this.

I was too busy concentrating on getting the one person in my family that I really counted on. Chloe. She was sort of my older sister, and I relied on her for everything. She was mostly human, just like Lucian, Hubert, and Chloe's sister, Elizabeth. They were all of the same…species, you could say. They morphed into animals, as a disguise of who they really were, but they had a lot of restrictions. When they were left as orphans, Diego and Ava had taken them in. First Chloe and Izzy, then Lucian and Hu.

As I got lost in my thoughts, I realised that I had slowed my pace down slightly and everyone was gaining on me. I saw I small light ahead, which I realised was a clearing. I burst through the trees, and froze in place immediately. There, standing before me, was Chloe. A man, who I knew was a vampire, stood behind her in a long grey cloak. His hand was around her neck, as she struggled for to breathe, and his grip tightened when he saw me rushing in. My breath caught in my throat and as I looked

around I saw many faces staring at me.

I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me backwards, as Edward extended his other arm to put in front of me. A small hiss escaped my lips as the vampire shoved Chloe to the ground, still holding her neck, and it surprised everyone. I couldn't just let her suffer, not when it was me they really wanted. I knew the vampire as Felix, and looking around him I saw Jane, Alec, Demetri, Santiago and Afron.

I pushed Edward behind me, along with everyone else. I heard him protest but I ignored him. I took a fighting stance and hissed viciously at them. I turned to look at Edward, his eyes were surprised and frightened at my behaviour.

"Edward, I know you don't want me getting hurt, but this is what I have to do. Just promise me that you'll stay put," he was about to protest but I stopped him, "Please? For me? Everyone. Don't interfere unless it's completely necessary. Just…stay. I can do this," I whispered the last part, Mostly to myself.

I turned to look back at the vampires who had taken Chloe away from us. I stared at them for a long time before Felix smiled, menacingly, and I took off running towards him. He didn't move a muscle and I noticed from the corner of my eye that Alec was running towards me. Before he could tackle me from the side I turned, and he flew backwards. I wasn't sure if it was me that had done that, but I felt a sudden tingle in my right hand, and as I looked down I saw a red/orange fire ball, laying upon my palm. I started to panic and looked up at my team in fright.

"Embrace your powers, my Bella." I heard Diego shout from beside Edward. Compared to Edward, he didn't hold so much beauty as I'd thought, but he was just as tall as Edward was. I nodded to both of them in understanding, and looked over to where Alec had landed.

I held up my opposite hand and a duplicate of the fireball in my other hand appeared. I pushed my hand out and I shot it towards him. He rolled over dodging it and I shot two more his way. The first one hit the tree behind him, but the next hit him hard in the chest and flung him back, causing the tree to break and fall, almost landing on Jane as she ran out of the way.

I felt a hand wrap itself around my neck and pull me back. I grabbed the arm that went around my waist, pulling it out of the way as I bit down hard on the hand that choked me and spun, kicking Santiago - the one who was attacking me - in his stomach, throwing him backwards. Jane ran at me but I put my hands put, effectively making a shield that she ran into and bounced back off. As I looked at the bodies that lay around me I notice someone was missing. Where's Demetri? I started to panic.


	8. Chapter 6

Here is the next chapter guys! I'm still using my laptop, but sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes J

I've been working on a one shot story about Renesmee

(because we all know hoe loved she is :D )

Pleeeeaseeeee review! I love reading them and if anyone has any ideas of how this story can go, or what could happen in my next chapter, please add it to your review, and of course I will not be taking full responsibility J

Here we go…hope you like it…

Bella's POV

Where's Demetri? I started to panic.

I went through it in my head at super speed. I'd taken out Alec, then Santiago, Jane was taken down by my shield, and then she hit Afron, effectively taking him through the giant rock with her. Their bodies were all lying around me, on the cold ground, but where was Demetri?

I didn't have so much time to panic, before I heard a loud scream coming from the crowd of familiar faces. My family, both old and new, had masks of horror, and panic, as they all stared to their left. They were in battle positions, hissing, and looking ready to take action, but they were also very hesitant in their movements as if they were being stopped by something, in the back of their minds.

I whipped my head around to see what they were all so focused on. There I saw who I'd been searching for. Demetri. And he wasn't alone. His arms were wrapped around Alice, as he dug his nails into her marble skin, and tightened his grip on her neck, threatening to take it off.

"NO! Please, not her. I'll do anything you ask, anything! Just please, please don't hurt her. Please Demetri? And if you do, I'll…" I hesitated. Could I really do that? Give him what he wanted?

"NO BELLA! DON'T!" All of my team shouted at me, in unison. But…how could I not? I couldn't just let her die, that was for sure. I had to take her place. But, my team, my family, they needed me. I am stuck in such a huge dilemma.

As I was making my decision, another scream, not so loud this time, erupted in the clearing. As I looked around, I noticed that the forest surrounding us was abandoned. No animals, creatures, or even a slight breeze to calm my nerves. Nothing. I searched my surroundings, and landed on a pair of blood red eyes staring at me. Jane stood not a few feet away with Hope, lying at her feet. Hope was curled up on the ground, with Jane's foot on her back, pushing her down hard. A whimper left escaped my lips, as I begged her with my eyes. Everyone took a step forward, attempting to get back the ones they loved.

"Stay!" I shouted to them all, holding a hand up to them, but not looking in their direction. I started this, I was going to end it. By the time that I had finished the plan forming in my head, Santiago, Afron and Alec were at Jane's side. Alec had Chloe over his shoulder, as she kicked and screamed in protest. Demetri soon followed, and stood at Jane's side, holding Alice in a firm grip. I sighed, hung my head and slowly nodded my head.

"Okay," I said, not only hesitantly, but also so sorrow filled, it was amazing that my voice didn't break. I looked up through my long lashes, as a tear escaped, and trailed down my cheek. I nodded once more, "I'll do it."

"No Bella, you can't"

"Bella, don't do this, you…you can't leave us, you can't"

"Bella no! You can't! Don't do this!"

"Bella, STOP! What are you thinking? No! you can't leave us! No!"

There was sobs, and cries of protest coming at me from behind. They ran to me and started to shake me, and shout, and tell me how wrong I was being.

"I have to! You don't understand! He'll…he'll kill them!" I sobbed. Two strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me close, and I instantly knew it was my Edward. I sobbed into his chest as my huge family gathered round. I pushed away, stepping back, and putting a physical shield around them, so they could not get to me, and stop me.

"I…I have…I have to do this. I'm sorry Edward, but I have no choice. I will NOT let them die in my place. Three sisters, Edward. THREE SISTERS! I can't make them take my place. I have to go with them," I sobbed stepping away. He was doing all he could to get to me, everyone was, but I put up my hand in their direction, sending energy to my shield, and making it stronger.

"Bella, please. Please don't do this. I can't lose you, not again, not when I just got you back. I love you Bella, and I can't live without you. I won't…survive, if you leave me now. Please, love, don't go. I don't know what will happen to you if you go with them. You're my mate, my ONE love. Please don't go, I'm supposed to protect you, make you happy, safe, loved, how can I do that if you go with THEM!" he cried. I couldn't take this. I ran, full speed, through my shield, and wrapped my arms, tight around his neck. I gave him one long passionate kiss, and stepped back out. He tried to grab my hand but I was already gone. We both started sobbing as I turned my back on him, my family, my life, and kneeled down on the floor at the five members of the Volturi guard.

"I want to take their place," I whispered, looking up at them as I stayed kneeling at their feet, "…Master." I added, realising that that was how I would refer to Felix, from now on - if they were going to spare my life.

He smiled smugly, "Take her." He ordered, and Santiago and Afron grabbed both my arms, lifting me from the ground. I looked up.

"Let them go," I snarled. Felix looked at the other Guards, and they let go, pushing them to the ground. Everyone, but Alice.

"LET HER GO!" I screamed as I thrashed about, trying to break free. I saw the worry and pain on Jasper's face, as I felt the panic blow up inside me. If they wouldn't let her go, what were they going to do to her? Man, I did this all so wrong!

"Come," Jane said calmly, as they left, with me and Alice in a strong hold. A tear left my eye as I looked at my poor beautiful Edward. My mate on his knees, screaming in protest, and sobbing my name, over and over and over. I said my last words, before we all took off running through the forest.

"Goodbye, I love you."


	9. AN

Hey guys, just letting you know, I have a beta for this story now, she is amazing and now I have my first 4 chapters rewritten thanks to her J the rest of my rewritten chapters will be up ASAP and then I will upload chapter 7

Chapter 7 has turned out to be really tricky but im working on it, want to get it up for you guys soon J

Okay bye for now

-Rach


	10. ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE SORRY

Okay guys, sorry that this isn't my next chapter, just an Authors Note, but all of my chapters have been rewritten now, and I'm almost done with the next chapter I think, so stay tuned, and please review J


	11. Chapter 7

**Alice's POV**

Her thick black lashes lay upon porcelain cheeks. I stood, pacing around in worry and panic as I looked down on the sleeping form of my best friend. I had not seen her in so long, and now _this _is how I saw her. I quietly stepped around the bed that Bella lay upon, and sat silently in the chair at her right side. I leant over, grabbing her hand and squeezing it tightly as I looked her over. As I held Bella's cold, frail hand in both of mine, yet another tear refused to slide down my cold, pale cheeks. I began whispering down her ear, telling her that I would always love and protect her, and that things were going to fall into place, like they always did. She was mostly covered by the small dirty blanket that I had found in one of the few cupboards that were in the room. We were locked in - not like I couldn't break the lock easily, I just didn't know how I would carry on, surely I wouldn't make it out of the building - some of the guard patrolled the area 24/7.

Bella was hurt pretty badly - a consequence for disobeying direct orders from the Volturi rulers, and staying silent when approached, she had been in this sleeping state for over 5 hours. I could not see Bella, not see when she would open her eyes, nor if she would ever wake after such a traumatic experience. I knew that I had to take her to Carlisle as soon as possible, but she was too wounded for me to move her in any way. There was nothing I could do to prevent this, I didn't see it before it had happened and I could not get to her - they had be pinned down as I struggled to stop them from hurting her, screeching at them as she cried in pain. All I could do was just stand and watch as they repeatedly harmed her, and now that I cannot see her, I am both confused and worried of what will become of her.

I had no idea why they wanted Bella, but after seeing what Bella could _**do**_, I could pretty much make an accurate guess. The Volturi were cruel, and I assumed they wanted her to join them, or die. I had to get Bella out of here, but how? What could I possibly do? _**Nothing**_. Nothing but sit here and wait to see if anyone came - I was positive Edward wouldn't just sit by while Bella was trapped here - and hope they got here in time.

"It's going to be, Bella." I whispered, "It's going to be okay."

**Edward's POV **

"So what do we do now?" Sophie asked in between sniffles. She had finally stopped crying after 5 hours of endless sobs.

"We have to go, now. We have to get her - _**them **_- back." Chloe spoke, Finally. Her voice was firm, and she stood, head high and fists clenched.

_**This is all my fault, if I hadn't of been so stupid as to run off whilst hunting. I was just playing around with Lucian and Hubert, It was just a little fun, now look what I've done. I have put the closest person I have, my loving younger sisters, life in danger. Kidnapped and then trapped all because of me. I'm so stupid. Who knows what state she's in, what them vile 'rulers' have done to her…**_

I couldn't listen anymore. I felt like my heart had been ripped out - leaving that hollow feeling, once again - and all I wanted to do was curl up and just stay there, until my cruel existence ended.

"We need a plan, we can't just barge in and start setting demands." Andrew contradicted, raising his voice to show just how much anger he was letting seep out.

"We need to get Bella back, Alice too. Bella has to continue her training, she's like my own daughter. I want her home safe, both of them, it's our fault that Alice is caught up in this whole thing. It's us they want, not you. We will get them home, safely, and then you may part from us, and our way of living. I advise you not to return, or you will get hurt, and I could not imagine the pain that would cause my dear Bella. But I agree, we can't just turn up on their door step unprepared," Diego announced, and as if he were Alpha of a wolf pack, everyone obediently stopped and listened to his instructions. He was so sincere, yet so firm and controlling. No, not controlling…he was just acting as a true leader, it was inspiring to say the least.

I spoke up for the first time, "I will always be at Bella's side. Never again will I leave her to defend for herself. I left once, look what good it did. I will bring her home safely, that's a promise, and I will stay with her until she orders me away." I was so sincere with my words, and I knew for sure that for the last few hours, had I of been human, I would not have been able to control the continuous sobs that racked through my body. The 'team' - as they had informed us to call them - all stared at me sympathetically, before exchanging worried glances at each other. I sighed, and took the opportunity to check in on everyone's thoughts.

_**Ava: Poor boy. So in love, and so hurt, it kills me to see my Bella's love in so much pain, I hope she is okay…**_

_**Lucian: I am so relieved that Chloe is wrapped up in my arms, Grateful that Bella has risked her own life to keep my mate safe. But my dear sister, what will become of her. I can't imagine the torture she is going through as we speak, and all for love…**_

_**Diego: My darling daughter, I need her home, I need to know she is safe. I have a plan, but there is no way of knowing of the outcome. We will split into groups, first of all. I will send Anthony, Kristen and Cece to London, they've always wanted to travel around Europe. As long as they keep well hidden, I don't see any problems. I can send the shifters to the rainforests down by my master, Niliera. She can keep them safe, and they will be hidden from the Volturi there, where they can practice their talents. Yes, this will keep everyone out of trouble. Only the more experienced vampires and their mates shall stay, I'm guessing Lucian, Hubert and Elizabeth will want to stay too…then, it's time to leave for Volterra…**_

That seemed reasonable, spitting up into smaller groups would make it easier for them to work on their gifts, and it would also make more room in the house for planning.

Diego shared his plans with everyone, and they left at once, not wanting to wait a second longer, and be in danger of the Volturi finding out. When they had finally made it out of the range for my mind reading ability, we started making arrangements.

"We must leave as soon as we possibly can. We can't leave them there overnight, who knows what will happen…" Ava trailed off, not wanting to voice all of the possibilities her thoughts had come upon. But I could read her mind, and she was right.

"I agree. We must go now. I cannot leave her there any longer than necessary. I need her back, safe, happy, loved. Just like I had promised. This is my fault…and I will do anything in my power to make it right." My thoughts were frantic. I wanted, no _**needed**_ her in my arms once more. Having to leave her once was torture…having her leave me again…that would be _**unbearable**_**. **I was tremendously shocked when Carlisle announced our departure. We were going. And I would be reunited with my sweet Bella once again.

_**I just hope I can get to her in time… **_


	12. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Bella's POV**

There was nothing but darkness.

I pulled in one quick breathe, and winced as the smallest movements sent a shooting pain all over my body. I attempted to lift my aching hand towards my face, but again the shock of pain was unbearable. I heard a small gasp, but paid no attention to it. I was too caught up in my thoughts, as they were the only things I had - I could not feel anything around me, nor could I feel myself, until I moved, then I could feel the pain. If I lay here, still, silent, then I was cut off from the world, and pain free. I liked the sound of that: just laying here forever, no worries, no stress, no hurting anymore. But I needed to see Edward again, that's what made my decision. I was determined to get back to him, so I concentrated, frowning as I attempted to feel _**something**_. Anything.

That's when I felt two small hands grab my upper arms, shaking me back and forth. The sensation of falling woke me out of my state and my eyes fluttered open. I saw a small girl with worried eyes looking down at me. She was shouting something at me, but as her mouth moved, it seemed as though nothing came out. My vision was blurry and I had an aching head. I groaned as every inch of my body hurt.

"Bella!" I heard a girl shout frantically, and I instantly knew that it was Alice. Id put her in danger, and now, just laying here, I couldn't protect her. Before I knew it, I was on my feet. I moved so fast I could barely make anything out around me, as I rushed to Alice's side. My arms instantly pulled her into a huge bear hug - ones that Emmet used to give me, ones that took away my breathe and threatened to break my fragile human body - as I breathed in her intoxicating scent and sighed in her cool embrace.

"Thank God, Bella. Your okay, your okay! You had me so worried. You've been out for about 9 hours now. There are guards checking in every few hours, a lot more of them circling the perimeter and some standing on guard at the door," she said with in breathe as she glanced at the two huge wooden doors at the other side of the room. I followed her eyes and caught a glimpse of a moving shadow under the doors. I sighed, taking my eyes away from the bolts and locks, and looked back at my best friend with apologetic eyes. How was I supposed to get her out of this mess?

"They hurt you, Bella. Bad. So, so bad," she sobbed, and I pulled her into another tight hug. I suddenly realised, nothing hurt anymore. The pain, it was just gone. I was so focused on making sure Alice was safe, that I forgot about all my injuries, and as I took the time now to look over myself, all my cuts and bruises were heals. Maybe a few broken bones still there, but not so much pain as I imagined. I must heal fast, I thought for a moment.

Right then there was a huge crashing sound coming from what seemed like down the hall, that pulled me back to reality. There were two more that seemed to be closer, then there were bangs on the door like someone was trying to burst in. Me, always assuming the worst, took a fighting stance, protectively putting my arm out in front of Alice. The Bangs continued, and we heard groans, as if someone was in pain. There were a few huffs outside the doors before the banging and rustling stopped. We stood frozen in place, not even breathing. Suddenly, the doors swung open and their stood my Edward, Jasper about a foot behind him. It took me a while to recognise them as the clouds of dust filled the room. I coughed as the puffs of dust came towards me, and then a brilliant smile appeared on my face.

I ran as fast as I could to Edward, throwing my arms around his neck and burying my face in the crook of it. He put his face in my hair, after he kissed my forehead and I sighed in content.

"I love you." he whispered down my ear, suddenly. I pulled away to look into his golden eyes.

"I love you too, Edward." I answered, before pulling him closer and capturing his lips.

As soon as we pulled away I heard foot steps coming our way, fast. I pushed Edward behind me, along side Alice who had Jasper standing protectively in front - just like me, except I was at the front of everyone. I had to keep everyone safe, but I didn't know how to. I need Diego, my powers didn't work unless he was motivating me. Well, I couldn't use my powers with out a little push from him, I should say. I was not yet confident with the use of my strength or speed, not to mention my 'abilities.' but I had no time to think, before Jane, Alec and Felix appared at our only exit.

I leant back to whisper to Edward, "How did you plan on exiting?"

"A few…friends, found a tunnel. That's how we came in, that's how we're getting out," he said, in the same hushed tone. I nodded slightly before stepping forward. As I put my left foot out, Edward grabbed my arm, pulling me back. 'Trust me' I mouthed to him, and he released my arm, slowly.

"I do," he said, and I turned back to our exit, taking one step forward. The guard all looking at me curiously, and Felix ran towards me, or so I thought. He ran Past, and tried to grab Edward. Memories suddenly flashed in my head. All them times training in the large clearing by our home, threatening to make Edward my motivation, saying they would hurt him, just so I would take it more seriously. that's it, that's how to make my powers stronger. Feelings, anger, hatred, they are so strong, they fuel me with energy, effectively making me stronger too.

Before I knew it, Felix was flying back into the far wall. He went straight through the wall, taking the dreadful twins with him. I looked around me, and gasped. There was a layer of blue covering us like a protective barrier. In spread around us like a dome, and it wasn't until I put my hands down - I hadn't even realised I had out the up in the first place - that I vanished. This, I had never seen before, I was completely dumbfounded. Did I just do that?

In my moment of confusion, I had frozen rigid in place and did not realise that someone was trying to move me. I looked up to see Edward's panicked face, and quickly ran out of the room, dragging Edward with me, as Alice and Jasper followed close behind. We quickly ran through the secret tunnel, and I soon saw light at the other end. As some of the suns rays beamed in, I could faintly make out my surroundings. The cave was, damp, dark and infested with small bugs. A rat sat near the entrance, and there were old plants that had weaved their way up the wet walls.

We all burst out the other side, only to be greeted by some unfamiliar faces. Well, not all were unfamiliar. I gasped, as my throat got tight and my eyes started to prick. I breathed out one name, not meaning it to sound so much like a question.

"Jacob?"


	13. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bella's POV

"Hey, short-stuff," Jacob grinned. God, I've missed him!

"Jake!" I squealed. Jumping up from my kneeling position to run and wrap my arms around my best friend. "Jake, I've missed you so much! I'm so sorry I left, but I had to keep you safe. I'm...I'm different now." I shouted, after he placed my feet back safely on the ground.

"I know," he smirked, smugly.

"You...know?" I gasped in disbelief. I was confused, and I'm sure it showed on my face.

"Yes, freak-show. I know," he smiled, playfully. I wasn't hurt, I knew he was joking. This is what we did. I heard a small growl from behind me, but I ignored it and continued our conversation - I knew it was Edward, and he would calm down soon enough.

"Oh, don't look so smug, dog breath" I joked, playfully punching his chest. He faked hurt, and we both laughed in hysterics. Just then I realised, this isn't a time to be playing round. We were on the run here! Hello!

I looked back through the tunnel to see no approach. I looked back to Jake giving him a small, serious nod, and then took Edward's hand in mine.

I looked around at the familiar faces. Jacob, Seth, Leah and Embry, Diego and Ava, Jasper and Alice, and finally, Edward. I gave everyone a small smile before taking off, everyone close on my tail.

We had been running for about fifteen minutes, when suddenly I got a strange tingling in the palm of my hands. It became uncomfortable and soon, I stopped dead in my tracks. Everyone - who had unknowingly ran ahead of me slightly thanks to my unexpected halt - ran back and circled me. I lifted my hands up in front of my face, and saw a slight glow around the palms of my hands. I was confused and scared, and I began to panic. This has never happened before!

I looked around at everyone frantically for any explanation, but came up short. I didn't know what was happening, and I didn't like it. I just had a bad feeling about this, but at the same time, I felt as if this had to happen sometime. I was all so confused. Why can't I just go back to my normal, quiet life? I wondered, desperately.

They began to sting, and the pain started to spread across my hands, then down my arms, to my legs, eventually around my whole body, and then finally to my head. I clutched my head in my hands as my knees gave in and I fell to the ground. I heard many panicked voices around me as I screeched in agony. Every part of my body felt like it was on fire, but my head and hands seem to be more intensified than the rest. The last thing I saw was Edward's face - pained, worried, confused and panicked - before the pain over come me, and I drifted off into the darkness.


	14. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I woke up in a bright room. The walls were painted white, the ivory curtains were open, letting the bright daylight shine down on the bed I was laying on. I looked around to find myself alone and everything around me white. The chairs, the tables, the bedding, the doors. Everything.

I swung my legs around the bed, stumbling into a book shelf, and knocking two books off the top shelf. They landed on the floor with a quiet thud. The book on the top was open on page 14. I walked over, curiously examining the book. I touch the page gentle as I saw something, that I certainly wasn't expecting.

It was a painting. An old picture...of me. It had lots of ancient symbols around it that I couldn't understand, the words were in a completely different language. I jumped when I heard a loud bang from behind me, and spun around to see a tall, thin man, with short black hair smiling menacingly at me. I took a step back but before I could even think about it, he lunged for me.

I landed on the ground, as he lay on top of me. I was waiting for death, but when it didn't come, I opened one eye slowly, and looked at the man above me. His lifeless body spread across the floor, with me underneath, and he had five huge scars down his chest. He was dead. But how, did I do that? I couldn't have...could I? No! I wasn't a

killer.

The discussion I was having with myself stopped abruptly, when I heard a low chuckle from the by the window. I looked up to see Diego, standing there watching me.

"Well done, chosen one." He smiled, smugly. "I said you could do it. This is it. This is what you were made for."

I frantically shoved the limp body off my chest as I stumbled to my feet and took a few steps back, breathing heavily.

"No..." I whispered. I looked down at my hands. Not only were they glowing neon blue, but they were also covered with blood. A tear left my eye as I thought over what had happened. I didn't mean to, it was an accident.

"One accident is all it takes, Sweetie." I heard Diego whisper from behind me. I looked down at the body, noticing it was no longer the strange man from before, but now, in his place, was my amazing God. Edward.

I whimpered as the tears uncontrollably leaked out. Edward. My Edward. I hurt him...killed him. I am the Chosen One.

Before I could turn to see what made the sound behind me, two strong arms wrapped around me, one covering by neck, the other my mouth. It muffled my screams as

Diego dragged me into the shadows of the once bright white room.

"Bella! Bella, love, please wake up. You're screaming Bella! Love, open your eyes! Look at me! Bella!" I heard Edwards's desperate pleas, dragging me away from my nightmare. I couldn't help but wonder. What parts are true? WHAT am I?

My eyes fluttered open, and I looked around to see a lot of worried faces, staring right back at me.

"Oh, thank god. I thought I'd lost you Bella. Don't ever scare me like that again." Edward said, almost sounding out of breath. He pulled me up off the bed and into his strong arms. I sighed, finally feeling at home. I hadn't seen Edward in so long, and now, now he was here where he should be. With me. A small smile played on my lips, before a thought popped into my head. I pulled away, staring at Diego seriously.

"We need to talk," I said flatly. "In private." I clarified, looking around at the confused faces still holding traces of worry and concern. He sighed, nodded, and motioned for me to follow him, "As you wish." Were his only words.

"Diego," Ava whispered, "maybe this should be shared with everyone. We are a family...and the Cullen's are Bella's...therefore, something like THIS should be known by all of us."

I was confused, and a little aggravated. He's been keeping this from me? Now I was seriously annoyed. He said that he didn't know exactly what I was, so did Ava. I looked up to them like they were my own parents, and now I find out, they have lied to me all this time!

"I agree," I said loudly, taking Edward's hand and leading him into the living room, were we had most of our discussions. Everyone followed behind.

"Spill." I said, annoyed, "you've been lying to me..." I started but Andrew interrupted.

"No one has lied," he contradicted, calmly.

"Fine," I said, more irritated now. I focused on Diego once more, as Edward gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "You have been keeping things from me. Important things.

Like who I am!" I shouted. I stood, and quickly walked up to Diego, who was standing at the entrance to the living room. "Who am I? WHAT am I?" I shouted at him.

Jasper came and put one hand on my shoulder and I felt a wave of calm consume me. I sighed, stepping back, as my eyes began to get watery. I could not cry! Not here, not now! I was determined not to show any weakness.

"Well," I said, looking back up at him, "What am I?" I asked calmly, almost sorrowful.

"You're the chosen one." He answered plainly.

"I know that!" I was getting irritated, again. "What does that mean? What am I even here for? Who 'chose' me?" I had tears streaming down my face by now. I didn't know what had caused them, but feeling the emotions tight in my chest gave me a good idea. I felt so sorry for Jasper. He shouldn't have to suffer just because I do.

I felt Edward's arms embrace me. He stood protectively behind me, kissing my cheek softly. A small sob left my lips before I could control it, and everyone's head snapped up towards me, confused and concerned. I shook my head slowly, trying to clear it. I looked back up and spoke again, very quietly, but obviously, everyone could still hear what I had to say with their 'super hearing' as my brother so gently puts it.

"W-what...I'm...dangerous. Aren't I? I'm dangerous. I can't control myself. I…yesterday...that was me, getting my...powers." I snarled, Diego flinched away from me, but I continued as if nothing had happened. "I'm designed to kill, aren't I?" I cried as I clung to Edward for support. Diego's eyes turned sad, and he nodded his head slowly. I let out a small sob again and buried my head in the crook of Edwards's neck. I didn't want this. "I am not a murderer!" I shouted, my voice muffled by Edward's stone chest.

"You are." Diego said flatly, "We all are." He continued, referring to the 'team' - who had previously all killed at least one other person. I wasn't! I couldn't kill someone! I CAN'T be the chosen one! All the team raise from there seats, only to walk behind Diego and form a semi circle facing me.

"Bella, love. Calm down, okay? I'm here, Bella" Edward hushed me, as he pulled me closer to him. I felt his cool breathe on my neck, as I sobbed into his shirt. "Sweetheart, we're in this together. I love you more than anything and nothing could ever change that."

"You heard what Diego said. You deserve better than me." I said firmly, pushing away and turning towards the door. He grabbed my wrist, spinning me round to look in his beautiful golden eyes. We stared into each other's eyes for a long time before he spoke.

"There is nothing, and I mean NOTHING, on this earth, that I want more than you Bella. My life wouldn't be complete without you in it. You ARE my life, my beautiful Bella," he whispered sincerely, "I would give up anything and everything for you, just to love and protect you. I love you, Bella." I did not answer him the way I usually would. I just stayed quiet, looking anywhere but him. This hurt so bad, but I had to do it...

"I-I just can't do this anymore. I don't want to live this life! It's not fair! I didn't choose this! I hate it! My life! I hate it! I don't WANT to be the 'CHOSEN ONE!'" I shouted, pointedly at Edward and Diego - who was standing not a foot behind Edward.

"What are you talking about Bella? W-What are you saying?" Edward stuttered, the hurt on his face tearing me into two. He thought I meant I hated my life...with him? I could use this to my advantage. Cruel? Yes. But I would do ANYTHING to keep Edward safe, even if that meant from me. Just like he did.

"If living is...living THIS life...then I don't want to live anymore."

And with that said, I ran out the door, slamming it behind me.

I'd like to say a huge thank you to my Beta, JealousOrchardx, for all her support and great help. She is amazing, couldn't have done it without her. Also Dulce Cullen Whitlock, for all her nice reviews and help! Thanks guys :)

Hope everyone liked this chapter, please read & review, tell me what you think...good? Bad? Don't forget the helpful criticism! Love it :)

Having lots of fun with this story, just wish I had more reviews L

I will update soon, -Rach :)


	15. Chapter 11

**Like promised, if you review, I will give you a teaser of what's to come in the next chapter :) the ones I've given out seem to be liked, so don't miss out! **

**This was supposed to be a Jake&Bella chapter, but I love Embry, so I changed it! Hope you guys don't mind... **

**Here it goes, starts with Bella's POV, hope you like it :) **

**Chapter 11 **

I ran towards my new car that Diego had bought me - after the boys had accidentally smashed up my 'piece of junk' truck - and dramatically swung open the driver's door. I threw my jacket onto the passenger seat before jumping in and starting it up. I sped off towards the main gates to the driveway, only to be stopped by Embry, blocking my only exit, his arms crossed over his chest. I sat there, clutching the wheel tightly as I ground my teeth in annoyance. I revved the engine a few times, warning him to move before I had to move him myself. He made no attempt to budge, and my anger and stubbornness got the better of me.

I roughly put the car in reverse and, not looking where I was going, shot backwards. I broke suddenly, stopping inches from the wall of the garage. I shoved the gear stick out of reverse and shot off, back the way I came. As I sped towards Embry, he made it clear he had no intention of moving. But I wasn't budging for nobody. As I got closer to him, I could see his smug smile start to falter, and for that small second of seeing Embry so scared of my actions, I realised that I was becoming the one thing I was

trying to run away from.

I stomped down on the brake, stopping at Embry's feet. He puffed out a breath of relief, as he lent down and put his hands on the bonnet. I placed my head on the steering wheel, taking deep breaths to calm myself. I felt something wet on my cheeks and quickly wiped all evidence of me crying off my face. I took one more deep breath, then looked up to were Embry was still standing. He gave me a smug grin, before walking around the car towards my side. He pulled open the door, quickly pulling me into his arms. I began crying into his chest, only realising now that he had no shirt on.

One thing kept running through my mind, and I couldn't believe what just happened.

Did I just try to hit one of my best friends with my car? He's like my older brother! How could I? But he didn't move. Did he really trust me that much? So much that he was willing to put his life on the line? I sighed in Embry's warm embrace, and he led me quietly back to the house, hand in hand. So many questions, so little answers.

When I walked in, I saw that everyone was gathered around the door, but I didn't look anyone in the eye. My eyes stayed glued to the ground as Embry slipped his hand out of mine, and put it protectively around my shoulders, putting his other hand in its place and intertwining our fingers, supporting. I looked up, smiled at him, and let out a small laugh, seeing him smiling back down brightly at me.

"Do you want to talk? Or just hangout for a bit, chill and calm down?" He whispered down my ear, so low I was questioning myself if anyone else had heard it. He lowered his hand from around my shoulders, but kept our fingers intertwined. I could always trust Embry to make me feel better.

I finally got the courage to look at my family and friends, ending with a very worried, Edward. I looked up into his eyes, and noticed he was looking down at mine and Embry's intertwined hands. I quickly let go, taking a step away from Embry, and a second later making my way the other room. I flopped down onto the couch, bringing my knees up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around my legs as I watched everyone make their way in to sit around me.

When Edward sat down on the seat next to me, he left a rather large space between us. I felt my heart break and my whole world crumble down on me. I let out a shaky breath, did he hate me? Hate what I was? I clutched my legs closer to my chest and slowly closed my eyes. As much as I wanted to, and as easy as it would be, I just couldn't be so cowardly as to run away from this again. I was going to fight this head on, and we were going to talk about this. Now.

**Edward's POV **

I slowly sat down next to Bella, leaving a large gap between us - well, much bigger than any gap I'd ever put between me and my Bella. I didn't know what was going on, but I thought that Bella might want some space. And after what she said, then leaving, and then Embry...

I ruined everything! Me and my stupid ideas. I broke Bella's heart, had she really moved on? Found someone who could give her everything she ever wanted? Everything she needed? Had she found love? Found Embry? I couldn't think of this now, Bella was going through a lot right now, and she needed me. Whether she wanted me or not.

There were so many unanswered questions swirling around in my head, so many things that I didn't know. I decided to go into a few minds, maybe I would get the answers I needed. I knew it was wrong and I didn't usually invade people's privacy, the guilt almost changed my mind. Almost.

**Diego**_** - I feel so horrible. I didn't want to lie to Bella, she's like a daughter to me, but she was supposed to finish her training before she found out about everything. She's just too damn stubborn and a very smart girl. She has to wait till her nineteenth birthday before she can...wait, your reading my mind, right Edward? Well stop it, you can't know before Bella, and despite what she thinks, no-one but me, Ava and two others who I assume are dead now, know of what she is... **_

**Ava**_** - the poor little sweetie. She's so confused, so sad, it's heart breaking to see my little angel like this. In the last few months or so I've known her she has became a beautiful daughter of mine...and I had to go and lie to her... **_

_**Andrew - I hate this not knowing! Bella thinks I've been lying to her too! I haven't, I don't know what's going on either! But she looks so sad, so confused, and so distraught...my little sister needs me right now...she needs all of us... **_

**Adrianna**_** - aww, the poor girl, if only I knew something, anything! That might be able **_

_**to help her. If I was in her place, I wouldn't know what to do...Edward, if you're listening, I'm sorry for you both, you've both been in so much pain...and also...what are you doing! Get over there and comfort my little sister! She needs you more than anyone now! And you WILL be here for her! **_

After a little insight to everyone's mind, I took each thing into consideration. Okay so, Diego and Ava know, but I can't see anything in their minds to work out what it could be. But first thing is first!

I gave Adrianna a small smile, before shuffling over to Bella and pulling her tightly into my arms. I hugged her gently to my chest, as I hushed her small cries, and kissed her head every now and again. After a while, I looked up to see everyone seated among us, and waiting patiently for us to speak when Bella was ready. Bella, noticing my distraction, looked up too. She gave everyone a forced small smile, and went back to the blank expression. She looked up at me and a small, genuine smile played on her lips. I leaned down and gave her quick kiss - which she returned - and then we looked deep into each other's eyes.

We were lost in our own little bubble, when someone - probably Emmett - cleared their throat. Our heads snapped up to see everyone with grinning faces. Bella blushed a beautiful ten shades of red, and I pulled her closer to me, silently telling her it would be okay and I was here for her always. It was time.

**Bella's POV **

The room fell into an awkward silence, no-one wanting to be the first to speak. Diego cleared his throat after a while, and I looked up at him, suddenly feeling guilty. Guilty for my actions and my rudeness. Jasper gave me a curious look and I gave him a small apologetic smile. He sent me a wave of calm and we both smiled at each other.

"Thank you. This can't be easy on you," I said suddenly. Everyone's head snapped up to look at me, and followed my gaze to Jasper, who was standing silently be the door. He gave me a small and I stood, slowly walking over to him. I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He seemed shocked at first, but after he got over it, he returned it.

"God, I missed you Jazz," I whispered, hearing the smile in my voice.

"I missed you too, Sis," I whispered back. My heart swelled at the word 'sis' and I pulled away to smile brightly at him. We were interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone. I looked over to where the noise was coming from and saw Embry looking at me with apologetic eyes. 'Sorry' he mouthed as me answered the call, and put the phone to his ear. I didn't want to listen into his conversation, but with the silence in the room and his booming voice echoing, it was hard not to hear.

"Hey Jake," he smiled, "listen we are kinda busy here man, how urgent is this? Oh hey Leah, what are you doing on...? What! W-what happened? Wow. Er...who? You mean...? But why...why would he do that? You know Bella is going to kill him, right? Fine. Well you better hurry. Ok, bye. See ya soon," after he hung up, he turned to see me staring straight at him.

"What happened? Where is Jacob?" I asked, firmly.

He sighed, "We will talk about it later, it's nothing too urgent. Right now we have something more important to talk about."

I huffed frustrated, but nodded and headed back over to Edward. I hesitantly sat on his lap, but sighed in relief when he pulled me closer. I looked around, no more putting this off.

"Okay," I started, urging someone to speak. Diego saw what I was doing.

"Where do I start?" He asked, coming to sit directly in front of me.

"At the beginning."


	16. Chapter 12

I am extremely sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but this chapter took me a while and I have had a lot going on these past few weeks - you couldn't imagine how many times I have deleted and then rewritten this chapter! So again I am sorry but here is the next chapter…

Obviously you guys know I don't own any of the characters L

**Bella's POV**

"**At the beginning."**

Diego looked nervously at Ava, and she slowly came to sit at his side, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it softly. They gave each other a brief look before Diego turned to me and sighed.

"Zues, He's king of the Gods. Have you heard of him?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Of course," I said confused. "My grandmother never stopped talking about him. She had a strange obsession with the Gods, she told me many stories as a child," I continued, smiling at all the fond memories of my and Gran that replayed in my head.

"I thought so," Diego whispered, almost as if he was talking to himself.

"I don't understand. What do the Gods have to do with me? Did they…_**chose**_ me?" I asked confused.

"In some ways, yes. You see, they didn't exactly _**choose**_ you Bella. They…created you. You are a descendent of the Gods. Not exactly a Demigod- which are the children of the Gods - but you were made from all their power combined. You _**are**_ a God, Bella," he said, his voice all too serious.

**[ A/N I was going to stop here but felt bad about it being way way wayyyy too short, so I took my time and carried on. Your welcome J ]**

"What?" I breathed out. Edward took my hand, squeezing it softly, then brought it up to his lips.

"Let me tell you everything before you get mad Bella…"he tried to negotiate, but it was to late. I was past all the boundaries of mad, I was absolutely furious. Jumping up off the couch I felt my hands start to tingle, and I took some deep breathes to try and calm myself. Diego, Edward and Embry were all by my side in seconds, telling me to calm down.

"My whole life. My whole life, was one big lie," I snarled staring at Diego furiously.

"Sweetie, it's not like that. You make who you are, no one else. Your still my Bella," he said softly.

"Don't sweetie me! And I'm not _**your**_ Bella. I'm not even Bella, I'm just some freaky…God! IM. A. _GOD_? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? Why now? Why not when I was younger, knowing what my life would be like, what my future had to offer. Instead, you just pop back up in my life, and tell me I'm some _**god**__, _and expect me to stay calm? All them years, Diego. ALL THEM YEARS! You told me you were my friend, someone I could talk to, some to protect me when my own mother didn't. You lied." Tears were streaming down my face by now - something that happened each and every time I got as mad as I was now. Which to be honest, wasn't very much. He pulled me into my arms as my tears stained his shirt. He rested his chin on the top of my head and hushed me, repeating the soothing words, 'Its going to be ok.'

"They want to kill me," I whispered, when I had finally gained control.

"I wont let them," he said firmly, pulling back to look into my eyes. He sighed, and led me back to the couch. He pulled me back into his arms and cradled me like a child. I couldn't help but laugh - on the inside.

" Dad," I whispered after a short time of silence.

"Yes, darling?" he asked. You could here the relief in his voice.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that. All you have done is protect me since I was 4 years old, it just hurt that you and mom had lied to me for this long." I thought for a moment," Tell me the story."

"Are you sure?" he asked, cautiously. I looked up to see Embry smiling down at me. I chuckled, sitting up and motioning for him to sit by me. Once he did, I turned to Diego and smiled, nodding.

"Okay," he said, hesitantly. I looked around to see only a few people had stayed to hear the story - probably giving us some room. The only people who stayed were the Cullen's - including Edward - Diego, Ava and Embry - who had wrapped his arm around me. I sighed, settling in and waiting for Diego to speak. Something felt…different. Something felt _**wrong**_. I frowned as I looked around - everyone giving me curious glances - and found what the problem was. There, at the other side of the room, standing behind the couch were Carlisle, Esme and Jasper sat - with Alice on his lap - was my Edward. I smiled at him and motioned for him to come closer. The hurt expression on his face disappeared and he smiled back, slowly walking over to me. I stood up, wrapping my arms around him as he kissed the top of my head. He sat down, pulling me onto his lap, just like Alice and Jasper.

"I better get some practice with my 'big brother speech.' Eh Bellerina?" Embry's booming laughter interrupted the silence, making everyone laugh along with him. I looked back at Diego impatiently. _**Finally, I will know the whole story, **_I thought to myself.

"In a dark time, were the Gods ruled all, and the humans were merely selfish mortals, a war became afoot. Zues believed that the humans were going to try and over power all the Gods, to take over. This only became apparent when some supernatural creatures exposed themselves, and the humans started to believe that the Gods thought mortals were useless and they wanted them gone, so they created these creatures to get rid of them. As word spread, and more believed, a group started to form. They had three leaders who called themselves the 'mortal protectors.' As the group became stronger, the Gods decided it was time to take action, and defend themselves against whom no longer feared the Gods, the ones who wanted to rule against them. They went a mild plague as a warning, but no one backed down. It was time to end it." His voice began to fade.

"What did they do?" I asked, extremely interested in this story. This was not one I remember being told by my Gran.

"The night that the 'mortal protectors' sent their men out to hunt down all immortal, and inhuman creatures, was the last night they lived. The Gods combined their powers, creating a man so brave, so powerful that they didn't stand a chance against him, no matter the odds, or the number. He was heroic, yet kind, caring, and selfless in everyway. The humans looked up to him has there hero, forgetting how he had slaughtered so many of their kind. He went down in history."

"And were do I come into this?" I asked, confused yet again.

"Be patient," he chuckled, "That is only the start."

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry if this is shorter than you guys wanted, I will update soon…I hope :)**

**A HUGE Thank you too my Beta,**

**JealousOrchardx and Dulce Cullen Whitlock :)**

**Also thank you too…**

**xXtWiLiGhTcRaZyXx**

**Milk And CoCoa**

**PrincessB14**

:)

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
